Sonoko Nogi
|-|Hero form= |-|Base form= Character Synopsis Sonoko Nogi (乃木 園子 Nogi Sonoko) Mimori and Gin's classmate during elementary school who first appears in Washio Sumi is a Hero and uses a large spear in her hero form. She nicknamed Mimori "Wasshī". As a result of using Mankai twenty times, she loses the use of most of her limbs and becomes unable to move. He is put on direct supervision of the Taisha as a trump card. She later appears in the anime series, where she informs Yuna and Mimori about the truth behind the Hero System. After the events of the final episode, she is shown to have regained her lost body functions and later joins the Hero Club. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A | At least 4-A Verse: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Name: Sonoko Nogi Gender: Female Age: 12 | 14 Classification: Hero Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Spearsmanship, Resistance to cold and ice, Immortality (Type 4) and Forcefield Creation through her Fairies, an enhanced spear, plus 20 (unknown) other weapons from her other Fairies, Enhanced Awareness, Distortion Awareness and Limited Precognition (sharply and correctly deduced when and where the Vertex would come in the App game before they arrived, even before shrine maidens could receive an oracle from Shinju) | All previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding a giant warship rather than her spear, Flight, Homing Attack Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level (Can drill through Vertex with ease, and is regarded as physically between Sumi and Gin in strength; she is slightly weaker than Leo Vertex, who can burn the surface of the Earth) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Due to going through Mankai 20 times, her Mankai form should be exponentially stronger than the entire Hero Club combined; she defeated 21 Vertexes in one hit) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Is stated to be the fastest between her, Sumi, and Gin) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than before) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Continental Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent Level (Was able to tank hits from Vertex several times), likely far higher with her shield (Her shield is shown to be able to block hits from the Sagittarius Vertex, which was able to knock Karin out of Mankai) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Due to going through Mankai 20 times, her Mankai form should be exponentially stronger than the entire Hero Club combined) Stamina: Very High | Very High Range: Extended melee range | Unknown Intelligence: Above Average (despite her spacey and ditzy personality, she is likely just as smart as, if not smarter than, Mimori) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Hero | Mankai Other Attributes List of Equipment: A spear that can change the form of its spearhead (can turn larger, or into a powerful shield) | Mankai warship with blade-like oars Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' Sonoko's fairies protect her from all kinds of death (poisoning, extreme beat-up, suicide, drowning, hanging, disembowelment, free fall, etc.), whether she's in Hero mode or not. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Anime Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4